<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i might be a little tipsy on your love by sirensokka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050938">i might be a little tipsy on your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensokka/pseuds/sirensokka'>sirensokka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hufflepuff Yachi, Ravenclaw Kiyoko, kagehina &amp; tsukiyama are blink-and-you-miss-it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensokka/pseuds/sirensokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yachi is very good at brewing amortentia, but less good at delivering it. ft. a spare kagehina + tsukiyama crumb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (mentioned), Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (mentioned), Yachi Hitoka &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i might be a little tipsy on your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello kiyoyachi warriors. please enjoy this incredibly self-indulgent hogwarts au. it came to me in a dream &lt;3</p>
<p>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUf0jVri6Ts">tipsy</a> by chloe x halle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi Hitoka has had many bad ideas, but she thinks that this one takes the cake.</p>
<p>It’s not her fault, okay? She’s a hormonal 6th-year, stressed with the threat of NEWTS next year, and she just so happens to be incredibly in love with the gorgeous 7th-year Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. Sue her. And, okay, if she pays extra attention during their Amortentia lesson, it won’t hurt anyone. And if when she wafts the potion up to her nose she can smell Kiyoko’s coconut conditioner, the dew of the Quidditch field while she watches her practice, and the smell of Butterbeer, that’s her business.</p>
<p>And if she starts to plan how to give Kiyoko the Amortentia, that’s her business, too.</p>
<p>Really, she has no clue what she’s doing, but when does she ever? She’s friends with Kiyoko and it shouldn’t be too hard to give her some pastry made with Amortentia. They go to The Three Broomsticks almost every Friday, and almost every Friday Hitoka would try not to think about how cool and intimidating Kiyoko looked when she sipped Firewhisky. She could easily slide some cookies over to Kiyoko, “Just because!”</p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
<p>She tries not to think too much about it. Otherwise, she’ll never go through with it. Quickly and silently, she makes her way into the kitchens from the Hufflepuff common room, praying that there won’t be any house-elves still milling about.</p>
<p>There aren’t. Hurray! Maybe? Whatever. She’s making the stupid cookies and she’s going to give them to Kiyoko tomorrow while Hitoka sips her stupid Butterbeer and Kiyoko sips her Firewhisky, which really shouldn’t be so stupidly attractive to her, but whatever. She convinces herself that her hands aren’t shaking as she slips the Amortentia into the batter, and then she’s tiptoeing back to the common area, cookies tightly wrapped up in an old bandana, and she’s wondering if maybe she should talk to somebody about this?</p>
<p>Nah.</p>
<p>The next morning, she’s jumpy all throughout Transfiguration, accidentally turning Yamaguchi’s hair an even brighter orange than Hinata’s. He keeps saying that he “doesn’t mind” and that “really, it’s no problem, Yachi,” but Hitoka feels so stressed she might start crying hysterically if he doesn’t start being mean to her.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Yamaguchi asks as they’re walking out of class, his hair back to its natural brown hue thanks to Professor Ukai’s help.</p>
<p>Hitoka stops for a moment, squinting her eyes up at him. He blinks back at her, face innocently confused, and Hitoka slumps her shoulders. “Yes,” she lies, like a liar, but Yamaguchi is nice enough to not comment on it.</p>
<p>“Will you be at Quidditch practice later?” he asks, resuming their walk down the hall.</p>
<p>Hitoka feels like laughing. Yes, she’ll be watching their Quidditch practice, and she might just have a girlfriend by then. Well, sort of. Maybe not really, actually, but she’s not going to think about that now. “Of course!” she says instead.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi grins, and Hitoka instantly feels dirty for lying to him like this. “Great! I’ll see you later, then,” he says, then waves as he heads to his next class.</p>
<p>Hitoka makes her way back to her room, rushing to change out of her robes and into clothes worthy of this treachery. <em> It’s totally not a big deal</em>, she tells herself as she grabs the cookies from her nightstand. And it’s not. At all. And she repeats this to herself as she makes her way to The Three Broomsticks, cookies stuffed into the pockets of her favorite puffy jacket, her breath coloring the air in front of her a stark white.</p>
<p>The hustle and bustle of the shop is easy and familiar, and she feels her cheeks heat up as she watches Kiyoko catch her eye and immediately perk up.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she says, sliding into the booth in front of Kiyoko. She’s wearing a dark blue turtleneck that makes her neck look extremely alluring, which should literally be illegal because how does her neck manage to look amazing even when it’s covered? </p>
<p>“Hello,” Kiyoko replies softly. Hitoka could listen to her talk forever. “How was Transfiguration? Is Professor Ukai doing well?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s doing great!” Yachi says, grateful for the neutral topic. “Um, he helped me when I accidentally made Yamaguchi’s hair a bright orange today.”</p>
<p>Kiyoko laughs, and Hitoka feels like marching into the kitchen of The Three Broomsticks and demanding that they make a drink out of Kiyoko’s laugh. “Yeah? Like Hinata’s?”</p>
<p>“God, even worse,” Hitoka replies, and then they’re both laughing until they’re breathless.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get our drinks,” Kiyoko says after a minute, her cheeks a pretty red and her eyes bright. Hitoka feels her heart pound and her stomach go <em> whoop! </em> Kiyoko leaves for the bar, and she knows that when she comes back, she’ll have to give her the cookies.</p>
<p>Which is fine. Totally fine. She’s completely ready. In fact, she’s never been more ready for anything in her life, ever. </p>
<p>Actually, she has no idea what she’s going to say. </p>
<p>Jesus, why didn’t she prepare a script? She’s only done that for <em> every single social interaction she’s ever had</em>, except for this one, which is arguably the most important interaction of her life. Wow, maybe she should’ve thought this through more, but there’s no time to dwell on it because Kiyoko is heading back, Firewhisky in one hand and Butterbeer in the other, and wow, she looks so perfect with her hair tied back.</p>
<p>“A Butterbeer for the lady,” Kiyoko jokes as she slides the cup over to Hitoka, and Hitoka probably laughs a little too loudly, but Kiyoko doesn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>“How’s practice going?” Hitoka asks. “Your next match is against Slytherin, right?”</p>
<p>Kiyoko nods. “I think we’re doing well,” she says, drumming her fingers against her cup. “I’m not too worried. I think we’ll be celebrating next Friday.”</p>
<p>Hitoka feels weirdly proud and defensive. “Of course you will be!” she nearly shouts, but the shop is so loud that her voice just blends in with the noise. “Everyone knows Ravenclaw’s team is the best. I mean, it’s the only team that has <em> you </em> on it.”</p>
<p><em> Oh, my God</em>.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be saying that about Hufflepuff?” Kiyoko teases, her cheeks slowly turning an absolutely fascinating shade of pink.</p>
<p>Hitoka shrugs, half trying to look cool and half knowing that if she speaks it’ll just be something even more embarrassing. Taking a sip of her Butterbeer, she steels her shoulders. <em> Now or never</em>, she thinks, reaching into her pocket for the cookies.</p>
<p>“Well, since you’ll be needing a celebration on Friday,” Hitoka starts, “I, uh, made you some cookies. As a celebration. Or, you know. Just because.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Very smooth. </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kiyoko says, a smile playing on her lips. “Thank you, Yachi,” she says, and she’s so damn sincere it makes Hitoka want to dump the rest of her Butterbeer over her own head.</p>
<p>“Any time,” Hitoka squeaks out, chugging more Butterbeer so she won’t have to say anything else.</p>
<p>“I think I should be heading down to Quidditch practice by now, actually,” Kiyoko says, staring at the clock behind Hitoka. “Walk with me?”</p>
<p><em> Yes, God, Yes, </em> Hitoka wants to scream, but the cookies sitting on the table glare up at her, trapping the words in her throat. Is this a good idea? Like, okay, <em> no</em>, but it’ll be fine, right? Yeah? Christ, she can’t do this.</p>
<p>“I actually have, um, a lot of...homework? So many scrolls, yeah. And, uh, parchment?” she stutters out. “I’m gonna go get started on that. Tell Yamaguchi I said hi, yeah?”</p>
<p>Kiyoko blinks, disappointment flashing on her face. <em> What does that mean!! </em> Hitoka’s mind screams.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Kiyoko replies, her mouth downturned. “Good luck with your homework, Yachi. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>And then she’s gone.</p>
<p>Hitoka lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, her body slumping forward and her forehead hitting the table with a <em> thunk</em>.</p>
<p><em> Now we wait</em>, she thinks gloomily.</p>
<p>
  <b>─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</b>
</p>
<p>Kiyoko doesn’t come to her at all over the weekend, and Hitoka is trying very hard not to panic.</p>
<p>The Amortentia might just be slow to take effect. Like, yeah, the potions textbook said it’s immediate but maybe it’s wrong. Or maybe the meaning of “immediate” has changed in the past couple of years.</p>
<p>In any case, Hitoka makes herself pretty easy to find, she thinks. She holes herself up in her room, claiming that she’s busy with “homework” which is really just code for “freaking the hell out over Kiyoko.”</p>
<p>Her nerves still feel like they’re on fire on Monday morning, and she’s so jumpy and out of it that she doesn’t even realize she’s crashing into someone until her butt is slamming onto the floor, very much bringing her into the present.</p>
<p>“Shit, Yachi, I’m so sorry!” says the bundle of blue rubes, crouching next to her and peering at her in concern. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh,” she replies eloquently, her mind trying desperately to catch up to everything happening. For one, she’s flat on her ass in front of the Great Hall, and she can feel the annoyed gazes of everyone she’s holding up the line for. She awkwardly scoots away from the doorframe and Kiyoko scoots to follow her, and then her brain does a double-take because <em> shit</em>, Kiyoko?</p>
<p>“Kiyoko?” she blurts, her face scrunching up in confusion. Is this real? Shimizu Kiyoko, in the flesh, totally unaffected by her? Well, unaffected by the potion, technically, but still.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Kiyoko repeats, gathering Hitoka’s books from off the floor. “I didn’t see you there at all. You’re pretty short, you know.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re just stupidly tall,” Hitoka replies, still staring at Kiyoko. “In a good way, though. A really good way.”</p>
<p>Kiyoko laughs. “You think so?” she muses, handing Hitoka her books, and Hitoka nods diligently.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” she says, regaining function in her limbs and collecting herself from off the floor. She can smell the breakfast feast in the Great Hall and it’s making her absolutely ravenous, but Kiyoko’s absolute lack of reaction towards her is definitely a much more pressing concern.</p>
<p>“Um, Kiyoko?” she starts, and Kiyoko peers up at her. “Do you...I mean, do you, like, I dunno...Feel? Different?”</p>
<p>Kiyoko blinks. “Uh, different how?”</p>
<p><em> Like, are you in love with me? </em> “Oh, you know,” she says aloud. “Just, like, different in general, you know? A different mindset, maybe?”</p>
<p>Confusion is plain on Kiyoko’s face. “Um, no, I don’t think I feel any different. Why?”</p>
<p>Hitoka feels like she’s dying. Right here, this moment, this is the last breath she’ll ever take. Is she so unloveable that even a love potion can’t change her feelings? Really? No, maybe she just brewed it wrong, but Hitoka’s <em> never </em>brewed anything wrong, but maybe this is just the universe sparing her. After all, a love potion was a terrible idea. Jeez, how did she ever go through with this? She needs to stop hanging out with Hinata so much. His impulsiveness is rubbing off on her too much. Anyway, it’s been too long now and her face must look as devastated as she feels because Kiyoko is speaking again, laying a gentle hand on Hitoka’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Did you eat the cookies I made?” Hitoka blurts, likely cutting Kiyoko off mid-sentence by the way her mouth hangs open.</p>
<p>Kiyoko closes her mouth, looking at her for a moment. “Not yet,” Kiyoko says. “I’m saving them for our next Quidditch match.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Fuck, she did say that, didn’t she? She told Kiyoko to save them for her next match. God, seriously? Hitoka’s head feels like it might burst. <em> She didn’t eat the cookies. She didn’t eat the stupid cookies</em>. “Why do you ask?” Kiyoko says, and golly gee, how is Hitoka gonna explain this one?</p>
<p>“I poisoned them,” she states plainly. Kiyoko startles, mouth dropping open again and her hand slipping from Hitoka shoulder and then Hitoka realizes what she’s just said and <em> Oh, my God</em>. How is she still alive? Her face feels like it’s on fire and she lets out a terrified squawk, waving her hands wildly.</p>
<p>“No! No, no, no, no,” Hitoka says, her hands probably just making her look more unhinged. “I mean, I got food poisoning. From them. The cookies. So, I was just wondering if you felt sick. But you don’t, because you didn’t eat them. Also, don’t eat them!”</p>
<p>Kiyoko stares at her. “Okay,” she says slowly. “Do you...want them back?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Hitoka shouts, causing nearly everyone still in the hall to give her a side-eye, but she files that away as something to be embarrassed over later. “We can’t take the risk,” she says, quieter.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get them. Come with me,” Kiyoko says, guiding her towards the Ravenclaw common room. </p>
<p>Numbly, Hitoka follows her, still thinking about what just happened. Okay, so next time she’ll tell someone her shitty plans. Someone who would snap some sense into her, but not in a way that would make her feel too stupid, so definitely not Daichi. It’s not like he’d do it on purpose, but the “I’m-not-angry-just-disappointed” energy that would come from him might kill her. She can’t go to Suga or Asahi either, because they remind her too of what she wishes her mom was like so she’d probably just immediately start crying.</p>
<p>She could probably tell Tsukishima. But maybe not, because that would require the confidence to corner him, spill her guts, and then not get her feelings hurt when he looks at her like she’s just another slug in a bucket. Yamaguchi, then. Yeah, that’s a good idea. He wouldn’t judge her outwardly, but he’s got enough of a brain (unlike Hinata or Kageyama) to convince her <em> not </em> to go through with shit like this. </p>
<p>She doesn’t even realize that she’s inside the Ravenclaw common room until Kiyoko is gently taking her hand and placing the package of cookies in her hand.</p>
<p>“Here you go,” Kiyoko says, smiling at her. “I’m sorry that they didn’t turn out great.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault!” Hitoka says. “I’m just glad you didn’t eat them, cause then you would’ve gotten sick and that would’ve been on me and that sucks. Plus the nurses are mean.”</p>
<p>Yeah, she would’ve been sick. Very sick. Lovesick, in fact. Gosh, it’s really dawning on Hitoka how terrible this plan was. What would she have done if she ran out of Amortentia? If she had been found out? She’s never brewing another potion ever again. She’ll drop out of Potions, never take her NEWTS, and then go live with muggles and never show her face again. That seems fair.</p>
<p>“Yachi? Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Hitoka snaps her eyes over to Kiyoko’s beautiful, beautiful face. Her eyes are kind behind her glasses and her lips are curved into a smile, and the mole under her mouth is still weirdly really sexy. Yeah, Kiyoko is totally her dream girl. “I’m fine!” she chirps unconvincingly. “I think the cookies are just getting to me. I’m gonna go lie down. I’ll see you tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Then she bolts.</p>
<p>
  <b>─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</b>
</p>
<p>“So, yeah,” she says lamely, nervously biting her lip as she watches Yamaguchi process everything she’d just spilled to him.</p>
<p>They’re sitting alone in the Quidditch field, the vast expanse of green empty while lunch is happening in the Great Hall. Yamaguchi exhales slowly, pushing a hand through his hair. </p>
<p>“Okay,” he says slowly. “So, you tried to slip Kiyoko some Amortentia, failed, and then took the Amortentia back?”</p>
<p>Hitoka nods, her lips still caught nervously in her teeth. “That’s a good summary, yeah.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi nods, mostly to himself, and then turns to look at her. “So, definitely a bad idea,” he starts, and Hitoka closes her eyes, mortally wounded. “But, at least you took the cookies back. What’s your plan now?”</p>
<p>Hitoka throws herself back into the grass, greatly overestimating how much the soft ground would soften her fall, and lies there silently for a few moments. “Well, I was hoping you’d tell me that,” she says meekly.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi laughs, shifting to join her on the ground. “Why don’t you just tell Kiyoko how you feel? Maybe with regular, not-love-potion-infused cookies?”</p>
<p>Hitoka stares at him. “What.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi shrugs. “Listen, I’m not super close with Kiyoko or anything, but anyone who’s ever interacted with her could tell you that she’s totally into you, too.”</p>
<p><em> WHAT. </em> “Nuh-uh,” she says, shaking her head and probably getting a ton of dirt and grass in it. “No way. Kiyoko is, like, a million levels too cool for me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” Yamaguchi says, nudging her shoulder with his. “I think you’re really cool, Yachi.”</p>
<p>“As cool as Kiyoko?”</p>
<p>“This isn’t about her,” he says, but it actually literally is, but Hitoka appreciates that he at least has the decency to look a little embarrassed. “The point is that maybe you should just talk to Kiyoko instead of trying to slip her love potions in her cookies.”</p>
<p>Hitoka exhales, shifting her gaze to the sky. “Why do you have to make so much sense,” she grumbles, and Yamaguchi laughs.</p>
<p>“I have to. Have you seen the doofuses on my team?” Yamaguchi replies, and then they’re both giggling.</p>
<p>“I think Hinata’s to blame for this whole mess, really,” Hitoka decides. “Like, this is totally something he’d do to get Kageyama’s attention, right?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi thinks for a moment. “I think Kageyama would be more likely to do something like this.”</p>
<p>Hitoka gapes at him. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi nods solemnly. “I can see it,” he says, using his hands to make a picture frame. “He’d slip him the potion in one of those meat buns that Hinata likes, and then nothing would change because that idiot’s already in love with him.”</p>
<p>Hitoka laughs, suddenly feeling incredibly relieved she came to Yamaguchi for this. “Thank you for listening to me,” she says, resting her head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “I really needed this.”</p>
<p>“You really did,” Yamaguchi says, but there’s nothing but fondness in his voice as he rests his head on top of hers and watches the clouds.</p>
<p>
  <b>─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</b>
</p>
<p>Kiyoko is mostly just a blue blur when she’s flying through the Quidditch stadium, but the way her cheeks are flushed and her hair is a mess afterward always leaves Hitoka’s mouth feeling dry.</p>
<p>Ravenclaw won the game, obviously, and now Hitoka knows that she can’t put off talking to Kiyoko any longer. She’s successfully avoided her all week, ducking out of the Great Hall as soon as she’s finished eating, speed-walking to the Hufflepuff common rooms after meals, and not going to watch their Quidditch practices. She feels guilty about that last part, especially since she hasn’t seen her other friends on the various teams, but she just <em> can’t</em>. </p>
<p>And, well. Now she has to, probably. The stadium is still roaring with noise, but she can see Kiyoko being carried on the shoulders of her teammates. She can’t see the Slytherin team anymore, but she makes a mental note to ask Yamaguchi how Tsukishima’s doing.</p>
<p>She quickly makes her way out of the stadium as the Ravenclaw team retreats back inside, pushing past the crowd and worming her way into the Ravenclaw common room behind the team. She rehearses her script in her head: <em> Hi, Kiyoko. I need to tell you something. The truth is, I like you. A lot. And I have for a while. I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I just needed to tell you</em>. </p>
<p>She spots Kiyoko by the fireplace quickly, and she tries not to think too much about it.</p>
<p>She fails.</p>
<p>Like, okay, Yamaguchi said that Kiyoko was into her, but what does he know? Tsukishima’s been pining after him in that awkward, Tsukishima-like way, and he’s never seemed to acknowledge that. Is he really the master of knowing when someone’s pining? Probably not. Well, neither is she, but still.</p>
<p>She’s too wrapped up in her own thoughts to realize that Kiyoko is making her way over, coming out of her spiral with a jolt as Kiyoko lays a hand on her arm.</p>
<p>“Yachi!” Kiyoko says brightly, a bright grin on her face. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Shit. Shit. <em> Remember the script</em>. “Hi, Kiyoko,” she says mechanically, incredibly distracted by the way Kiyoko looks without her glasses. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen her up close without them, now that she thinks about it. After all, these after parties are only for the winning house, and she’s always too small on the field. She looks nice, but she always looks nice, so it’s nothing new, except it is.</p>
<p>“How did you get in here?” Kiyoko asks, tucking a few of her stray hairs behind her ears. Hitoka wants to reach out and touch Kiyoko’s hair so badly it hurts, but she manages to rein herself in.</p>
<p>“Um, I just followed the crowd,” she says. “I just had to hide my Hufflepuff scarf.”</p>
<p>Kiyoko laughs, but Hitoka didn’t think she’d said anything funny, but that just makes Kiyoko’s laughter feel even better. “Well, I’m glad you’re here.” <em> Shit shit shit fuck shit</em>. “You were right, after all. It’s celebration time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hitoka says, embarrassingly breathless, and before she realizes what she’s even saying she continues, “and I brought something else to celebrate with. You know, since the cookies were poison.”</p>
<p>Kiyoko’s eyes brighten. “Really?” she says. “What is it?”</p>
<p><em> Your guess is as good as mine</em>, Hitoka thinks desperately, her heart going a mile a minute and her palms beginning to feel kinda grossly sweaty. Honestly, getting herself into these situations must be some kind of talent. She’s totally out of her depth in a loud party, looking into the sea-blue eyes of her crush, and also noticing the way her mole looks really cute when Kiyoko’s face is flushed like that, and then she’s stupidly blurting out: “Uh, me?”</p>
<p>Kiyoko blinks. She looks unsure of herself or the first time in the years that Hitoka’s known her, and she doesn’t know what that means. “You,” she repeats, brow furrowing cutely.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Hitoka states, feeling a rush of confidence. She has no idea where it came from because she feels terrified out of her mind, but that’s a problem for later. “Me. I like you, Kiyoko. I really, really like you. Like, it’s embarrassing how much I like you.”</p>
<p>Kiyoko is silent, staring at her with an expression that Hitoka can’t quite read, so she just keeps going. “You know, I tried to like, slip you a love potion?” <em> Why the fuck did she just say that</em>.<em> This is not in the script.</em> “Um, in the cookies. Yeah, the poison ones? They were fine, they just all had a hearty dose of Amortentia!”</p>
<p>She thinks she said that part a little too loudly because she can feel a few people around them turn to look, but she’s stumbling through her story too fast to really care. “But then you didn’t eat them and I chickened out and took them back. But then Yamaguchi said I should just tell you how I feel, so, uh. Here I am?”</p>
<p>Kiyoko is still staring at her, and then her face changes into an expression of uncertainty. “You like me?”</p>
<p><em> Uh, duh</em>. “Yep!” Hitoka says, popping the ‘p’ in such an annoying way that it makes her cringe. </p>
<p>Hitoka thinks she can almost see the gears turning in Kiyoko’s head and it makes her palms sweat even more. She’s suddenly very grateful that her scarf is already off, but her jacket isn’t doing her any favors. Christ, is it always this hot in the Ravenclaw common room? Like, yeah, it’s winter, but it’s like an oven in this place.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kiyoko says, a contemplative look on her face. “Well, I like you, too, Yachi.”</p>
<p><em> Holy shit, he was fucking right</em>. “Oh?” she squeaks. “That’s cool.”</p>
<p>Kiyoko laughs, stepping closer to her. Hitoka is acutely aware of the way Kiyoko nearly dwarfs her, a full head taller, and Hitoka has the brief thought of wanting to climb Kiyoko like a tree. Seriously, it’s unfair how tall she is. She’s too powerful. </p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Kiyoko asks softly, and Hitoka’s brain stops working.</p>
<p>“Please do,” she whispers, and Kiyoko obliges, tilting Hitoka’s face up, ducking to meet her in the middle, and then pressing their lips together.</p>
<p><em> This must be what Firewhisky feels like</em>, Hitoka decides. Adrenaline sweeps through her body, making her press into Kiyoko’s body even more. Kiyoko’s lips are softer than she ever could’ve imagined, and she finally lets her hand reach up and threads her fingers in her sleek black hair. She feels Kiyoko’s hand caress her cheek and she thinks she could die like this, touching and being touched by Shimizu Kiyoko.</p>
<p>Kiyoko pulls back, resting her forehead against Hitoka’s, and Hitoka opens her eyes. She finds Kiyoko’s eyes gazing back into hers, and Hitoka exhales roughly, feeling a giddy sensation in her chest. “Hi,” she whispers, not taking her eyes away from Kiyoko’s.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Kiyoko replies, smiling at her. “Fancy seeing you here.”</p>
<p>Hitoka huffs out a laugh, her eyes slipping closed again, and then Kiyoko is kissing her again and again, and Hitoka thinks that she can definitely die happy now.</p>
<p>“Go Kiyoko!” someone shouts, and they break apart to the sounds of the entirety of Ravenclaw cheering and clapping for their Quidditch captain and her ladyfriend.</p>
<p>“Oh, my God,” Kiyoko whispers, burying her head in Hitoka’s hair, and Hitoka feels laughter bubble out of her. “I hate them,” Kiyoko says, but there’s only love in her voice as her house continues to congratulate her.</p>
<p>“Kiyoko’s got two wins tonight!” comes another voice, and Kiyoko’s laughter blowing across her ear sends delightful shivers down Hitoka’s spine.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna get out of here?” Hitoka says, taking Kiyoko’s hand.</p>
<p>Kiyoko hums, moving her head from on top of Hitoka’s head to peer down at her. “Where to?”</p>
<p>Hitoka grins. “I’ve heard The Three Broomsticks isn’t too shabby.”</p>
<p>Kiyoko laughs again, squeezing Hitoka’s hand. “Sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>And if Hitoka immediately stumbles on her own two feet while trying to be cool and lead Kiyoko to Hogsmeade, that’s her business, okay?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was probably very rambly and made little to no sense, but I couldn't /not/ write this when I literally dreamt it. hmu on tumblr if you like atla/lok: <a href="https://sirensokka.tumblr.com">sirensokka</a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>